


【MarkMin】入梦-pwp一发完结

by Bomi



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomi/pseuds/Bomi





	【MarkMin】入梦-pwp一发完结

\--

三天演唱会终于到了尾声，李马克挥着手在不绝于耳的尖叫声中一步三回头的下场。这舞台太耀眼，粉丝的热情太高涨，所有的光和热透着年轻的张力一波波撞来，撞得李马克心跳和血液一齐加速，整个人极度亢奋，好像跳起来下一秒就能飞到天上。他在踏进后台黑暗通道前，最后一次回头看那个光怪陆离的地方，突然感觉自己在梦里。

“走呀。”

胳膊被人轻轻握住，肌肤相触间传来的温度像夏夜降水之前湿润的风，把李马克带回了现实。

“走呀，马克哥。”

李马克怔怔抬头，对上罗渽民带笑的眼睛，后面又有哥哥弟弟们挤着下台，罗渽民整个人贴得很近。原本抓着手臂的手顺着滑下落进了李马克的五指间，另一只手抵着李马克的腰，拉拉扯扯地推他走下台阶。

李马克用了三秒钟才反应过来那是渽民，再往前十步就是休息室，门大开着，已经能听到里面交织不绝的各种吵闹声音。

罗渽民早就不再和他贴在一起，只是手还是十指相扣的，李马克感觉到渽民在轻轻挣脱，无暇思考条件反射地用力收紧。

“干嘛？”罗渽民惊异地问过来，看着李马克发懵的表情，又低头看了看连着的手，拉着李马克拐了个弯绕开了休息室。

“疼啊，松开。”罗渽民说着甩开了手。李马克这才真的回神，他嘟囔着对不起又想去拉渽民的手检查。

“都红了，疼死啦。你想什么呢？”罗渽民靠着白花花的墙壁，头一歪望着李马克。

李马克呼了口气，“渽民你知道吗，我觉得我在做梦。就好比我虽然在走路，却不是走路，太轻了，像在飞。每一秒都太美好了，我想要的都在这里。我… …”

罗渽民在摇头，李马克不解地停了下来，等着罗渽民的反驳。

“我先回去了。”罗渽民说完就越过李马克向休息室走去。

 

车辆调度出了点问题，大部分工作人员和哥哥们已经离开，李马克坐在休息室的沙发上摆弄着手机，不时和dream的弟弟们闲聊几句，一起等着最后来接他们的车。

罗渽民从一小时前给李马克说了那句话以后就一直离得他远远的，眼下正赖在李帝努背上指点他玩一个塔防类手机游戏。李马克一直挺佩服他俩的，因为每次李帝努都完全不会采纳罗渽民的意见，但他也不会嫌烦赶罗渽民走，而罗渽民明知道自己说什么都是徒劳，也还是会一直说。李马克是不玩游戏的，于是每次这种时候，他就是一个彻头彻尾的旁观者。

手机快没电了，李马克干脆把手机一放，大大方方地远远盯着他们玩游戏。本以为对面沉迷手机屏的人不会察觉，没想到下一秒罗渽民的目光就从四点几英寸的发光物体上转移，和李马克在空气里短兵相接。李马克敢说罗渽民绝对轻轻笑了一下，他见过太多次只是太难捕捉，像又一个难辨真假的梦。

然后罗渽民不轻不重地拍了李帝努脑袋一下起身，又不清不楚地说自己去下洗手间，然后不缓不急地出了门，在只有李马克能看见的角度点了点手表的位置挑了下眉。

如果这还不明白，那李马克估计今晚就要面临分手的危机了。五分钟后经纪人来叫他们上车，又问渽民在哪儿要去叫他，李马克先一步拉住经纪人说自己把手机忘在后台了，反正要去找手机，就顺带去叫渽民。

“也别等我们了，堵在这里也不好。我们俩到时候打个车回去好了，这么晚也没什么人了。”李马克说得坦然有理，经纪人也没多想，拍了拍他就走了。李马克望着扬长而去的黑色车厢，心里咒骂罗渽民，每次都让自己撒谎，自从和他谈恋爱到现在，李马克的心理素质和演技真是与日俱增。

李马克绕过零散的几个工作人员，回到房间从沙发靠垫后面抽出自己手机，刚检查消息看渽民有没有说在哪儿，手机就被撞掉回沙发上。

“太慢啦！”罗渽民挂在李马克背上，脑袋在颈窝里蹭来蹭去，“我等了好久。”

“那是你出去的太早了，失算了吧。”李马克暗笑，气得罗渽民咬他耳朵。李马克捞过在身后为所欲为的人，自己倒在沙发上，拉罗渽民跨坐在腿上，抱住他的腰。“不是早说好了吗，今晚去你们… …”

罗渽民扑上来咬他，“我不愿听你们我们的。”

“好好好，”李马克捏了下罗渽民的脸，“不是早说好去咱们宿舍住吗？我都给东赫说了让他挤志晟去，我要和你睡，干嘛又让我撒谎把咱俩留下来。”

罗渽民狡黠地笑了笑，“让你做梦啊。”说着讨好似地偎上来和李马克接吻，“不是你说想要的都在这里的梦吗？”

 

虽然李马克不想承认，但是接吻这件事确实是罗渽民教他的。

那时还在高中，有次放学罗渽民突然八卦兮兮地问李马克有没有和别人亲过。在得到否定的答案以后，年纪小一点的狮子咧着嘴笑了，“那哥得学会啊，不然以后没有女孩子喜欢你的。”

李马克其实根本不介意这个，但是心里有个莫名的声音催着他还是问了，“那怎么办？”

“我来教哥吧。”话音未落就看到李马克脸色一沉，罗渽民赶紧接着说，“我也没有过，一起学嘛。”

说完像认证什么一样，罗渽民侧头蜻蜓点水一般亲了李马克的嘴角。

于是这件事就这样荒唐的开始了。

起先还是特别认真的在宿舍把门一关，两个人在床上正襟危坐面面相觑，罗渽民清清嗓子，“那我开始了？”

李马克打坐状盘着腿，听话点点头闭上了眼睛，手还绞在一起。等了许久都没等到什么，于是又睁开。

罗渽民跪在他面前正嘟着嘴不说话。

“怎…怎么了渽民？”

“你念经吗？”罗渽民说。

“啊？”李马克不知道怎么应。

“烦死你了！”罗渽民泄气道，上去抓着李马克的肩咬了他的嘴。

 

李马克大概被这样咬了四五次以后，终于有了新一步的进展。

练习中间休息的时候，罗渽民咻地跑到一边从包里摸出一根棒棒糖塞进嘴里，李马克跟过去没忍住出声提醒，“就休息十分钟，吃不完的。”

“哦，那你一起吃。”罗渽民把西瓜味的粉色小球举到李马克面前。

“我不喜欢吃糖，你快吃吧。”李马克摇了摇头，拎着水瓶在罗渽民身边坐下。

见李马克挨过来，罗渽民扒上马克的手臂，眨巴眨巴眼睛，“可甜了，你肯定喜欢。”

“恩，我知道。”李马克应付，眯着眼看还在对着镜子校对动作的其他弟弟们。突然眼前一暗，唇上一阵湿热的触感。

李马克瞪大了眼不可置信地看着又坐回原位的罗渽民，后者竟然含着棒棒糖，得意洋洋地毫不示弱地回了过来。

疯了吗？罗渽民竟然大庭广众之下舔了自己一下？

李马克神思还没回魂，身边传来声音。

“不，哥你不知道。”

 

再往后的发展就像按了快进。李马克在短短几次“授课”里，卓有成效地飞速成长着。

他们在渽民家的卧室，公司地下的狭窄置物间，夜班公车的最后一排，随时可能有人路过的图书馆书架间，被风吹起的教室窗帘后… …数不清的地方，揣着惴惴不安情窦初开的心，互相亲吻。

起先多是罗渽民主动，他或是攀着李马克的背，或是抓着李马克的衣服，把自己送过去。渽民喜欢先讨巧地轻轻舔舔马克的下唇，再轻柔地半含半咬，等着李马克呼吸有点急或者揽住自己腰的时候，就不再动作，乖乖张开嘴等着占有或者被占有。

李马克虽然开窍的晚，但是进步神速，后来多半时间都是李马克起的头。李马克自己也说不上为什么，只要罗渽民在身边脑子里就会自然地只浮起这件事，然后一边自我反省，一边下意识寻找时机，最终都付诸行动了。

如果他们有很长的独处时间，李马克会很慢很慢地去吻罗渽民。先是把人抱在怀里托着后颈，温柔地试探着一点点去寻渽民软软的舌头，渽民若是乖乖被他抓住，就仔细地逗弄一会，直到渽民呜咽出声。若是淘气不给他，只要舔舐渽民的上颚，怀里的人就会身子一颤贴的更近。不管怎么样都是一番乐趣。

如果实在时间地点不合适，李马克就会不知被什么恼了一样格外凶。多半都是抬手捏着渽民的脸，直接就亲上去舌吻。说是吻，却凶地像撕咬。舌头像强盗一样在口腔里搜刮，有时口水都从嘴角溢出来。渽民在这样激烈而急促的攻势下经常忘了呼吸，于是离开他的李马克就会看到一张憋得红红的小脸，有时候嘴巴上还带着新添的咬痕。惹得李马克更不爽了。

 

“我这么没吸引力，和我亲亲还走神？”罗渽民坐在李马克身上，扶着李马克的胸支起了身子。

“没有，你最好了。”李马克抬手擦了下罗渽民的嘴唇，“我只是突然想起以前，有一次咱俩去看演唱会，你趁着没人注意偷亲我，特别可爱。”

“我不管，不许想别人！想‘我’也不行！你喜欢他还是喜欢我啊？”

李马克把人一抱，换个姿势压在沙发上，两个人都陷进去，“当时那个李马克喜欢他，我喜欢你。”

罗渽民还想说什么，却被李马克不容置喙的吻堵了回去。

算了，罗渽民想着，双手搭在李马克颈上，打开全部去承接这个人。

今天的吻太绵长，像惊蛰后的第一场春雨。李马克不急不缓地舔舐吮弄让罗渽民舒服的心神荡漾，直到他感受到李马克一手伸进了他的衣服，另一手在解他的腰带。

“不要！”罗渽民突然出声，李马克听了动作一滞。

李马克眼睛一紧，面带愠色问道：“不要？”

渽民知道他误会了，这样的李马克有一种不怒自威的危险气息，罗渽民赶紧凑上去亲昵着解释，“不是的，马克哥哥，我们换个地方嘛。”

“你刚才是找地方去了？”李马克语气缓和，见罗渽民点了点头又问，“哪里？”

罗渽民从沙发上起来，又拉着显然还带着气的李马克也起来，“跟我走就知道啦。”

 

“这儿？”李马克惊讶，罗渽民拉着他又跑上他们几小时前还在接受万千灯光闪烁的地方。

“对啊，都说了要让你做什么都有的梦。”罗渽民拉着他顺着舞台一直往前走，回头问到“你没想过？”

“你每次在我前面跳舞，只要衣服跑上去一截我都会想。”李马克坦白答道。

“没想到我们堂堂MarkLee也会在表演的时候分心。”两个人说着就走到了舞台尽头，又折返往回走，罗渽民突然甩了李马克的手跑远，撩起一点自己的上衣，“这样吗？”

李马克也跑起来，在刚下台的通道里一把将罗渽民抱住，“闹够了吗？”

罗渽民一起一伏地呼着气，“你还生气，我只要看到你就想，你居然还敢带条件地想，你还敢生气… …”

李马克眼色一深，“找操是吗罗渽民？”

罗渽民甜甜地笑了，“是呀。”

 

罗渽民也是真的和李马克做过了才知道，李马克有一个有点让人受苦的嗜好，就是不怎么喜欢前戏。也不是真的不喜欢，只是李马克总是先插入，被罗渽民紧紧含着，然后才慢慢地抚摸亲吻享受性事。

而眼下既没有润滑也没有套，罗渽民想到突然颤栗了一下。

他们明天休假，他还想回趟家，他不想受伤。

罗渽民权衡一下，撒着娇开口，“要不我们还是回去吧，至少还有…”

“晚了。”李马克说。

直接进来很疼，所以罗渽民一定要看着李马克的脸。李马克也知道，所以没有强行让罗渽民背过去，而是把人抵在墙上半抱着，挤进骨缝间，轻车熟路找到那个小口，只用手指匆匆开扩了几下，就扶着性器缓缓推入。

罗渽民背后是墙壁，冰凉一片，身前和里面却很热。这种两极分明折磨着他，李马克进来以后也没什么动作，就是有的没的亲他的脸，这种浅尝辄止的亲吻根本没有任何缓解效果。没有润滑，李马克怕罗渽民出血，只稍稍进去了一小截，罗渽民难耐又不满地扭了扭，又被李马克按住。

“别乱动，没润滑，伤了你。”

“那我不动了，”罗渽民乖乖地带着依赖地蹭了蹭李马克的手，“哥哥你动。”

哥哥，李马克直觉得气血翻涌，他眸色又深一层，压着嗓子说，“再叫一遍。”

“哥哥。”罗渽民从善如流，语气无辜说得却尽是色情的话，“哥哥… 嗯….要哥哥的… 进来…动一下，动一下嘛…….”

李马克不再说话也顾不上疼惜，他捞起罗渽民的细腿让它们盘在自己腰间，一言不发地深顶了进去。没经过前戏润色的入口和肠道很紧，却还是湿热柔软，缠着李马克的性器，稍不留神就会叫人缴械。

“嗯嗯…疼……”渽民小脸皱着，去寻李马克要亲吻，可是李马克却像没看到一样望着他，除了身下的色情又带着克制的动作，什么都不给。

“啊…唔嗯…疼…啊…哈啊，好大…”罗渽民念着，眼神渐渐迷离起来，自己身前的那根也高抬着头泌出粘液，蹭在李马克规整的上衣上格外淫靡。事实上李马克全身穿戴都很整齐，不像罗渽民裤子落在地上，上衣也被蹭的没了样子。

李马克腾出只手扯起罗渽民的衣角示意，“咬着。”

罗渽民下意识地听话咬住自己的衣服，把粉嫩的乳尖，健瘦的腰身和小巧可爱的肚脐都展现在李马克眼前。

铛铛，走廊里突然传来搬东西的声音，几个卸台的工作人员往这边来了。李马克抱着罗渽民，就着插入的姿势往旁边一闪，躲进一侧幕布后面。罗渽民被突然一吓又插着走了两步，刚操软的下身又紧紧咬着李马克的性器。

“放松。”李马克把渽民轻放在一旁置物的桌子上，桌上原本的杂物被一扫而落，罗渽民坐在桌子上，手在后面撑着身子，嘴里咬着衣角，眼睛噙着一点泪在黑暗里亮晶晶的，一副予取予求的样子。

“宝宝真乖。”李马克抚上渽民的乳尖捏弄，另一手紧紧卡着罗渽民的腰，身下缓缓坚定地挺动，慢慢挤进去又抽出来。

渽民被这慢吞吞的动作折磨地直摇头，又不敢松开嘴里的衣服，只能呜呜出声，“唔… 哥…哥哥，深…点……”

“渽民说什么？”李马克凑到渽民跟前，用自己的吻去换已经被唾液打湿的可怜衣服。

“唔……嗯嗯…嗯…”罗渽民急不可耐地含住李马克探进来的舌尖，手不由自主地环上李马克的背，没了支撑整个人吊在李马克身上。李马克托着渽民的后颈，慢慢把他放下躺在桌子上。

罗渽民喘着气呜呜咽咽的，“要哥哥… …深一点…”

“那要渽民自己努力才行啊。”李马克说得坦然，罗渽民也马上知道李马克要他做什么。

他扭着被粘液染得湿哒哒的屁股往前蹭过去，“要哥哥抱。”

李马克笑而不语地抱住渽民，罗渽民一只手向上攀着李马克的背，一只手向下摸到李马克胯间那个一半还在自己湿软穴口里的热得发烫的柱体和下面的小球，不轻不重地侍弄着，凑近了李马克耳边，半说半喘，“嗯…今天…在台上表演…的时候……我就…想着现在了… ….”

李马克看着他还是不说话，罗渽民只得继续，“想…被哥哥操，只给哥哥……一个人… …啊！”

李马克没等罗渽民说完，便撂开罗渽民乱闹的手，让它们环住自己脖子，把人推倒在桌子上。双手紧紧掐着罗渽民细嫩的大腿，把人一拖，拽到身前，一刻也不再等地大开大合操干起来。

罗渽民瞬间就被折腾得只能呜呜出声，上衣卷皱着，平坦地小腹甚至能看到被顶弄的形状。

李马克脑海里只剩疯狂的占有欲和无尽的征服欲，身下这个熟悉的，陌生的，诱惑的，清澈的人，在自己简单却强劲的撞击下，此刻只为他一个人辗转沦陷，大开方便之门的身体，全部都是属于自己的。

罗渽民被连续的操干弄得浑身粉扑扑的，毫无戒备地发出朦朦胧胧的支吾声，“啊啊……太..快了...哥哥…哈…马克哥哥…….嗯…慢..慢一点……”

李马克知道罗渽民已经被弄舒服了，于是他放慢进攻，松开渽民已经被掐得青红一片的大腿，手顺着腰肢往上，再次玩弄起渽民可爱的乳尖。

渽民也终于从急促地喘息里缓过来大口呼着气，薄薄的胸膛一起一伏，李马克放过已经殷红的前胸，转而向下握住渽民的阴茎。

“哈啊… …”渽民轻呼着，可怜巴巴地望着李马克。

李马克亲亲他汗涔涔的脸颊，手上来回撸动着渽民瑟瑟发抖的欲望，亲昵又温情。渽民舒服地眯了眼，安静地享受着侍弄。

渽民很快就在马克的套弄下射出来，他本就不是禁锢欲望的人，更何况为他做这一切的人还是李马克，在李马克面前把自己全身心的托付出去，对渽民来说是最自然的事。

渽民射精的瞬间，还埋在他身体里的马克明显感觉到湿滑的内壁收缩，紧紧吸着自己的凶器。经过几番穿刺探索的甬道，此刻软濡温热被自己撑得满满的。李马克被缴地头皮发麻，差点也当场交代了。

李马克压着罗渽民，吻过他的脖颈，锁骨，肩头，他记得罗渽民明天要回家，这些打眼的地方不敢留下痕迹，李马克内心又燃起一丝怒火，他把罗渽民抱起来在怀里翻了个，让他趴在桌子上，柔嫩的肚子和前胸摩擦着冰凉的桌面，渽民难受地回过头委委屈屈地看着李马克，那人没接到自己的目光，只顾在自己背上吮出一个个红印。

半晌李马克起身，扣着罗渽民的腰迂缓地退出来一点，罗渽民不安又焦急地蹙起眉头问，“不…不做了吗？”

下一秒李马克就用一记凶狠地完全不带迟疑和容情的冲撞回答了这个傻气的问题，“叫我。”

“哥哥… ….”渽民想也没想。

“不是这个。”又是一记猛撞。

渽民上半身都被粗糙的桌面磨得发红，他颤颤巍巍地用手撑起身子，泫然地回头盯着李马克的眼睛细语呢喃着，“…老公… …”

罗渽民感受到自己体内含着的性器明显因为自己这一声又胀大了几寸。

投李马克的所好是罗渽民的强项也是最乐意做的。罗渽民丢了矜持声声切切地，伴着娇喘和呻吟，像个荡妇一样不成句的求饶着，“老公…呜呜…太大了…..啊啊… ….老公…喜欢……慢点…. ….”

李马克不再说话，深沉地盯着沉浸在情欲里而美的不可方物的渽民。这是他从小疼爱的弟弟，此刻，不，应该是更早之前，就被他摁在身下承欢。

最后一丝丝的克制也被这个念头烧断，李马克不管不顾，越来越快地抽插着，重复着这个不知藏了多少秘密的让人着魔的动作，渽民的穴口贪婪地吞吐着马克的性器，身体因为临近高潮抖得不成样子。

情液顺着罗渽民的大腿汩汩流下，罗渽民感受到李马克快要到了，他挣扎着抗议，嗓子一开尽是哭腔，“我…我要……看着你…呜呜… …都看…看不到你……”

李马克捏着渽民的脸迫使他转过头来和自己接吻，刚亲了两下，就被罗渽民一口咬破了嘴角。“我不要这样！”罗渽民也不知道为什么自己突然委屈起来，“我要你… …”

我要你看着我被你浇灌的样子，我要你在我的注视下射到我里面来，我要你不管以后有几个人喊你哥哥都一辈子只记得我。

李马克心疼地吻去罗渽民没说出口的话，他知道，他都知道，他甚至比渽民自己都要更早的就知道了。

李马克这次温柔地，小心翼翼地，把渽民抱着转过来抵着他的额头，凝视着他的脸，“我都知道，宝贝最好了。”

伴着低沉到几不可闻的言语的是最后一次沉重地顶入，深深闯进无人知晓的旖旎之地，精液滚烫不断地注入，灌得满满的。

“哥哥… …”渽民被抱在怀里，全身心都满得要溢出来。他撒娇似的捏李马克手臂上的肉，两个人静静享受着这一刻，一时间只有余韵未尽的呼吸声。

李马克觉得热度随着欲望的纾解一点点褪去的时候，才终于从渽民身体里退出来。他四处翻找纸巾，渽民却按下他的手。刚被喂饱的渽民眼角呷红，孩子气地说，“今天不弄出来了好不好？”

“会不舒服的。”

“不会的，我喜欢。”

罗渽民说着搂住李马克的脖子靠近他，疲惫餍足又天真地又说了一遍。

“我喜欢。”

 

李马克知道，今夜星月天地，都会入梦来。

 

END


End file.
